


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Secret Warriors, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex never though making out in the sewer was so romantic...Sequel to 'Not Pretending Anymore'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"So, remind me again why your idiot of a brother and his stupid boyfriend has gone missing without one single trace for the 3rd time this month?" Alex muttered as he crawled on his hands and knees though a dark and loomy tunnel, his S.H.I.E.L.D flashlight on his wrist illuminating the sludge ridden walls. He tried to avoid the vomit looking puddle but the tunnel was so narrow that there was nowhere else to turn, only straight ahead. "-’cause wherever he is, he is totally not worth this." he winced slightly as he made his way through the vomit, thinking about happy things...like his boyfriend.

"Quit complaining." Alex's partner in crime for this particular occasion- Tommy- sighed from behind the god, also on his hands and knees. "You haven't got sludge in your goggles and spend your time squinting at someone's especially nice ass while crawling in vomit.”

Alex froze and looked over his shoulder to the speedster. "Quit looking at my ass." Because as much as he liked it, it was turning him on. Which, even though was fine, but it was completely off topic from the actual mission.

"Can't help it. It's your ass" Tommy pointed out, using his head to nudge Alex forward. "Now hurry up, according to Hawkeye’s plan, we'll get the main part of the sewer in like 10 meters or so. Somewhere we can actually breathe and move our arms and stuff."

"Oh, yay," Alex cheered sarcastically, continuing to crawl. He came to a fork in the tunnel, going left according to the scrawled directions on his hand written in permanent marker during Captain America’s meeting. "More sewers! This is exactly how I planned to spend my weekend. So much for going out to dinner."

He sighed in relief as they ended up in a new section of the tunnel, more like a room. He stood up and stretched, Tommy doing the same, but wiping his goggles down in the process with a disgusted look.

"At least you spend it with me.” Tommy yawned. "Can we have a rest?" he looked around him at the walls of the room. “Not very appealing, though.”

"I thought you don't get tired." Alex groaned, admitting defeat and slumping down on the floor. "I thought you had like super-high stamina and shit."

"I do have super-high stamina, which is very useful in many situations," Tommy winked at Alex and mouthed 'later'. "-I just can't be bothered to look for Billy. Whatever super-villain has him hostage today for his ultimate reality altering powers, for all I care, can keep him. I wanna spend some time with my Alex." Tommy sat down next to Alex, pulling the god into his chest.

"Your Alex?" Alex snickered, snuggling into Tommy's arms, addicted to the speedsters smell. Well, apart from the smell of whatever the sewer was made for anyway.

Tommy pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling in kind of an evil way. "Your mine. Every piece of you I own. I'm never going to share you. Ever.”

"Selfish bitch." Alex poked his boyfriend in the chest. "Maybe I don't want you, maybe I'm actually straight but just playing with your head trying to out you to everyone."

Alex squeaked in surprise when Tommy pounced on him, pushing him to the floor. "Oh, really." he whispered in his ear hotly. "You're straight? Yeah, that's like saying Professor X and Magneto were just friends."

"Ew, your grandpa has like...old balls." Alex made a retching sound as he was pinned under the speedster, looking into his eyes with mischief.

"Can we not mention my grandfather’s elderly body parts?" Tommy winced. "Anyway, my Alex." his fingers traced Alex's collarbone, making him shiver beneath him. "What do you want to do for..." he checked his watch quickly. "2 hours until someone comes and checks if we're okay? 'Cause, it's you...and me...alone..."

"I can get a hint, Tommy." Alex rolled his eyes. "And can you stop with the 'come hither' talk, it's turning me on."  
"And that's a bad thing? Don't you want me making you feel all nice and fuzzy inside?" he teased, tickling Alex's chin childishly.

Alex blushed slightly. "Not when I'm wearing fucking spandex and the closest person to me is you."

Tommy froze in realization, a grin on his face. "Oh. Are you-"

Alex quickly covered up his lower half of his body. "Don't look! Ugh you’re so embarrassing. You might as well be my older brother or something." Alex brought his legs to his chest, trying to hide the fact that the speedster was making him incredibly hard right now.

"Yeah, but your older brother can't make you hard and do this." Alex whimpered when Tommy kissed his neck, nibbling softly. Such a innocent act for someone like Tommy.

"I'm not hard-" Alex weakly protested.

Tommy gave a pointed look to Alex's pants. "Oh really? You don't have to hide it, Alex. It's perfectly normal, especially around someone like...I dunno...me."

"Yeah well it’s kinda suspicious when you keep looking at my dick when we’re meant to be trying to find your brother."

"He can wait. Let me deal with 'it'."

"Maybe not now."

"What about...now."

"Uh...Tommy- stop we can't-"

"Do you see anyone telling us to stop."

“…Quicksilver is right behind us.”

Tommy looked up from Alex’s pants and looked slightly taken aback when he saw his uncle standing behind them, looking either shocked and / or completely confused. Perfectly understandable. The older speedster just looked at Tommy’s hands, which were untimely placed down Alex’s pants. Alex’s hands were fumbling with the back of Tommy’s costume, trying to find some skin.

“….hey,” Tommy said weakly. Underneath him, Alex snorted at the sight of his boyfriend acting a bit human, it was nice to see that side of him, but not so nice to be practically touching each other when one of your uncles walks in. “What brings you here to this…nice sewer, Uncle Pete?” he clambered off Alex and sat up. Alex groaned and followed suite, pulling his pants up in the process.

“We’ll finish this later.” Alex whispered just loud enough for Tommy and Pietro to hear.

Pietro shook his head, trying to rid the image of what he would’ve witnessed if he came to check up on his nephew even a minute later. He never actually expected Tommy to be gay. He knew, like him, Tommy was a flirt and played around, but to see him so infatuated with Alex was kind of a shock.

“Um.” He swallowed. “I was er…checking to see if you two were briefed in on the mission, but see that you’re perfectly on track.”

“We’ve been…preoccupied.” Tommy pointed out.

Alex rolled his eyes at him. “I mean, wasn’t it obvious when he had his hands down my pants-“ he froze when he realized that Tommy was taking this seriously. “Oh, right…I’m going to go over there so you guys can have a nice family chat…” he quickly scuttled over a couple of meters, whispering ‘sorry’ to Tommy who had a pained looked on his face.

Meanwhile, Tommy shuffled his feet. “…hi…”

Pietro nodded. “You really could’ve told me, Tommy. I wish I didn’t have to find out about you being-“

“Gay?” Tommy finished for him. “What? You just think ‘cause my mother isn’t technically ‘here’ that you assume the father role for me? Well, I don’t think you need to know about my sexual preferences, straight or not.”

Pietro could see where he was coming from. He had made it is job to look after Tommy and Billy since his sister was still missing, and maybe be was going a bit too far. After all, he was here checking up on him for the 6th time this day, wether he saw him or not. “Well, since you’re dating the god of war’s son, I think I do. You do know how much shit you’re gonna be in when he finds out, right?”

“He’s not going to find out. Because whatever Alex and I do, it’s none of your business.”

“Except the beds’…” Alex snickered as he walked over to the speedsters’. “And maybe the shower and the kitchen bench.”  
Pietro gave him a glowering look. “Alexander,” he warned. “I hope you’re going to tell your father about this.”

“About what?” Alex battered his eyelashes innocently. “About fucking each other on nearly every surface of the Mansion-"

“Alex.” Tommy hissed. “He’s pissed, in case you didn’t notice. Apparently me being gay is a massive disappointment to the family. I mean, half the family is either gay or in an incestuous relationship anyway.”

Pietro took a deep breath, to stop himself from strangling the god and/or his nephew. “I don’t care about where you two… have sex, I just want to make sure that you guys are making the right choices-“

Alex had a pondering look on his face. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Which couch is better to have sex on? The one on the library on the one in Billy and Teddy’s room?” he winked at Pietro while Tommy stood beside him. “You know what, Quicksilver?”

“What?”

“You suck.” He stated. “I love Tommy, so leave us alone. I bet you’re totally sleeping with your dad and/or your sister, so it’s pretty much the same thing-“

Tommy hid his head in his hands “Alex, shut up.”

Pietro gawked. “…me and Wanda never-“

Alex crossed his arms giving him an expectant look. “Very convincing. Anyway, you tell my father about me and Tommy? You underestimate the power I have to wish you’d never been born.” His eyes glinted purple. “Okay? Got it? I can fuck who ever I want, whenever I want. Even if he’s totally inappropriate-” he grabbed an awestruck Tommy’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “-and an ass, but you can’t stop us.”

Pietro nodded curtly, suddenly scared for his life. “Message clear, Phobos.”

“Good.” Alex smiled creepily. “Now you better leave before you want to witness something your lame PG brain can’t handle.” His hand was out of Tommy’s grasp and headed towards Tommy’s crotch.

“I’mgonnagoandfindWiccanandHulkling….” Pietro rambled, turning away. “Makesureyou’rebackbeforesomeunfortounatepersonwalksinonyouguyshavingsex.”

“What did he just say?” Alex whispered to Tommy as in a flash, the elder speedster left.

Tommy gave his full attention to the god. “He said ‘go ahead.’” He rubbed his shoulder. “And don’t make a mess.”  
~End~


End file.
